Successful development of a fiber optic pH probe has provided a model for the construction of other probes, the most important being an oxygen probe. The original approach taken for development of an oxygen probe was to find or develop a suitable reversible color indicator. Our attempts were unsuccessful, so effort starting last year and continuing through this year has been on adaptation of the principle of fluorescence quenching by oxygen.